


Stori Time

by AltostratusPlunge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Other, Slice of Life, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltostratusPlunge/pseuds/AltostratusPlunge
Summary: A collection of Toriel centered flash fiction, one shots, drabbles and the like.





	Stori Time

Long before Chara had fallen into the Ruins -- formerly Cavetown -- Monsters had been steadily trickling out, eager for some elbow room or even the chance to eacape to the surface.

" _There must be a hole in the barrier somewhere, right?_ "

Before they had befriended the little prince and been crowned Hope of the Underground, their arrival had planted seeds of fear.

What if more humans were to follow?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Before you say anything, yes I AM the dingus who hasn't updated my other fic in....t- wow...two....years......;;;  
> I'm not gonna make any promises about uodates because honestly? This stuff is far from my first priority. There were some heavy hits these last two years, and there are more incoming that I'm bracing myself for.  
> Moving on, I'm trying to get some practice writing and posting in before I try commiting to a bigger project again.
> 
> I have 7 more parts semi-planned but not plotted or written. Dunno when I'll post again.


End file.
